


Loves and Comforts Should Increase

by Fabrisse



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Historical, Court of King James I, M/M, References to Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy is an actor newly in the Lord Chamberlain's Men specializing in women's roles.  Harry Hart is a tailor -- just a tailor, he swears.  And then the new King's court has brought a minor courtier called Merlin down from Scotland.  Among them they stop a small Catholic conspiracy against the Protestant King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loves and Comforts Should Increase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venvephe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venvephe/gifts).



> The title is taken from one of Desdemona's lines in _Othello._
> 
> The bulk of this story is set between August of 1604 and May Day 1605. The date the Lord Chamberlain's Men became the King's Men is accurate, but the plays performed within the story are based on approximate dates and certain references I wanted to make. These are not the actual plays performed between Christmas and Lent, although Othello did have a performance at the King's Court earlier.
> 
> To Venvephe: You said you didn't mind an historical AU, so I took you at your word.

Harry Hart might be a commoner, but he was well known at the court of the Virgin Queen. A draper and tailor with connections in Bruges, Como, Venice, and Lisbon, he had quietly replaced Philip Sidney on his death, and now, in this year of our lord 1603 was trusted with many of the duties Francis Walsingham had performed. 

***

Sadly, the Virgin Queen was no more and the new king, James I of England and VI of Scotland and just recently crowned, had come in with his own spymaster. Merlin, as he was known to all who had cause to know him, had contacts in most of the German free cities, as well as Paris, Liege, and Madrid. He was thought to be a Catholic, though nothing could be proven, and he was late for their meeting.

The doors to the Globe Theatre opened and Hart went to take his usual spot on the stage, by far the best seats to see not only the actors, but to see and feel the tenor of the audience. It was important to know both. There were rumors that the Lord Chamberlain's Men were thinking of performing _Richard II_ again, and while the Queen's wrath at that play had been mighty, the worst she'd done was ban them from playing it and bar them from the city for a season. This new king, this James, might decide to mount their heads on the Tower Gates should they revive a play about deposing a king.

A tall bald man with a large garnet dangling from his ear took the seat beside him and nodded with a knowing smile on his face. The clothes were of a sober color and an excellent cut, probably new, but in a style just leaving fashion rather than one coming to the forefront. He wore only one ring, a signet, but Harry couldn't see the seal.

The man leaned toward him and said, "Merlin, at your service Master Hart."

Harry's eyebrow went up and he looked the man over again, everything about him, even the garnet in his ear, was designed to hide him in the dark and to make him unremarkable if he were passed on the street. His only distinguishing features, really, were his hawk like profile and bald head.

Merlin smiled and said, quietly, "We take different approaches to our work, but I think we could complement each other nicely."

Harry smiled back at him and said, "Very pleased to make your acquaintance. Shall we have supper together after the play? I know some better inns just across London Bridge."

"I'd be happy to learn them, as I'm new in town."

The trumpet announcing the start of the play sounded and Harry heard Merlin ask, "Is the title not announced beforehand?"

"Sometimes, but it's supposed to be a new one today."

One of the players stood to the front and announced _Measure for Measure_ with a list of the players. Harry sighed. "Not new, but there seems to be a new boy as Isabella, perhaps he will make it worth our while."

Merlin said, "It will be new to me, Master Hart," and turned his face to the stage.

***  
They stayed on the stage while the pit filed out. Harry said, "It will never be my favorite of their plays, nor of Master Shakespeare's, but… Burbage!" He waved the actor over. "The lad playing Isabella, I didn't catch the name in the announcements."

"Young Unwin interests you Master Hart?"

"His performance did. He made me laugh with Isabella which didn't happen the last time I saw the play. I thought you were staging a new one or else I'd not have come."

"The new play needs Richmond Valentine and he will not be available before next week. It was a way to get Unwin some more experience before attempting a tragedy."

The young man being spoken of came through the back. "Tragedy's easier than comedy, Rich. I've told you so before."

"Well you certainly managed to make Isabella most amusing," Harry said. "Allow me to make introductions. This gentleman is a McKnight out of Scotland, but he says he's called Merlin. And I'm Harry Hart."

"I'm Eggsy Unwin."

"Eggsy?" Merlin asked.

"Me first performance -- nearly twelve years ago it was -- forgot my line and someone threw eggs. I caught 'em and juggled 'em, so, Eggsy."

Merlin said, "Twelve years? You started very young."

"Older than I look, more like. I stayed short enough that I could keep wearing chopines."

"Your voice is certainly much deeper speaking in person," Harry said.

"Well, I _am_ playing women, mostly. Girls more like. But some women."

Burbage said, "We stole him from the Lord Admiral's men after seeing him in a revival of Tamburlaine."

"You played one of the virgins?" Harry asked.

Eggsy smirked. "Zenocrate. Well, why not, me father originated it. Had it memorized myself before I was ten."

Burbage laughed. "Alleyn was nearly driven mad. Young Eggsy here knew the original lines, not all the accretions and errors he used."

Harry said, "I regret that I missed it. And surely, Master Burbage, one who can play Zenocrate can play any of Master Shakespeare's women."

Eggsy said, "Don't know about that. Marlowe's people think more, but thinkin's easy to show if you have your own wits. Shakespeare's people feel more an' that's much harder to get right."

Merlin said, "You obviously are one who does have his wits, Master Unwin." He caught Hart's eye and Hart nodded.

"Burbage, does this young man need costuming for this new play?"

"Of course he does, Master Hart. We're not going to be buying from you, though. We wouldn't have shares left to pay the actors."

Harry smiled. "Send him round to me tomorrow afternoon, after the performance if he's in it, I'll still be there. Let me know what costumes he'll need and I'll provide cloth for up to three of them." He met Eggsy's eyes directly, "It will be my gift to you, Master Unwin. No one else could make me understand Isabella."

Eggsy gave him a flourished bow with a hint of amusement behind it. "Thank you. I'll visit you tomorrow, then." He kept looking at Harry as he stepped backward and then turned and ran off the stage.

"That's very generous," Burbage said.

Harry said, "I'm serious. It's a personal gift to him. Don't let me find out that you've put the costume into the general stores."

"Of course not."

"One last question, will the new play _really_ be ready next week?"

Burbage shook his head. "It will probably be played at Blackfriars in the autumn. Oh, and the play is set in Venice and Cyprus, Master Hart."

Harry said, "I'll bear that in mind."

He and Merlin walked out and began to find their way to the City of London proper.

***  
By the time Harry got to the shop the next day, Eggsy was already waiting for him, leaning against the lintel like he owned half of London. Harry smiled broadly and said, "You're here. Come in." Harry caught the eye of one of his assistants and gave him a quick list of bolts.

Eggsy followed him to a small room at the back where measurements were taken for the clients who needed the suit made up professionally. 

"Please have a seat and tell me what are the three costumes you'll need."

"Not certain I do need three. I think Mister Burbage was just trying to maximize the fabric."

"I see. Well, what are the costumes, then?"

"I need nightclothes, with enough covering that a young lady of some quality would not feel shame at meeting her father and some of his friends while wearing them, and a day dress. I know we ain't goin' to have this ready by next week, so a little warmth would be nice."

Harry leaned back in his chair and waited for the bolts he'd requested. He sent the assistant to bring back some of their finer weight fabrics for the night clothes.

The first bolt he pulled got a head shake from Eggsy.

"Why not? It's an excellent velvet."

Eggsy said, "I'd wear it in a heartbeat if I was called to court or needed finery, but it's bad luck to wear green on stage."

Harry sighed. "I see. This was the first I thought of, to bring out the flecks of green in your eyes."

"Didn't realize you'd looked that close yesterday."

"Your eyes are like lodestones. It's impossible to look away." He sat back and said, "Now for practicalities sake, are there any other forbidden colors?"

"Not forbidden, really, but if I'm not a widow, I shouldn't wear black an' if I'm not a queen, I shouldn't wear purple. Honestly, I think Burbage would allow that one, but black…"

"No fear, he told me you were playing a young girl. Black was not one I requested. And both you and Burbage indicated the play may be presented indoors?"

"Blackfriars, probably, if Shakespeare hasn't finished it by September."

"What kind of a girl is she? Does she have a name?"

"Desdemona, but don't let that get about. Some other playwright might pick up the story an' pip us to the post."

Harry smiled. "Your secret is safe with me."

"As for the other part, her father's a councilor in Venice and she's marryin' a general before being sent to Cyprus."

The assistant returned and Harry sent all the green fabrics back, though he noticed Eggsy looking longingly at one of them. He requested three more bolts and stood to get one out of a chest behind him. Harry covered the window and lit a candle.

"This is very fine wool and the dye isn't light fast. You could never wear it at the Globe, but for performances at Blackfriars?"

The shade was intense, a light red with some light purple in it. It could be seen at a distance even in the weak light. "For her peignoir. It wouldn't be worn for more than an act a night. It's…" Eggsy couldn't complete his thought as he focused on the fabric.

Harry refolded it and got it back into the cabinet as his assistant returned. He uncovered the window and said, "This blue is a rare shade, not as blue as a peacock's feather, a lighter hue, but I think strong enough to be seen by torchlight."

"It feels a bit like velvet."

"It's an uncut _cord du roy_. Much sturdier than velvet and the dye on this is lightfast."

"It will make a beautiful day dress for a young wife to wear in Cyprus."

Harry looked him over and said to his assistant, "Set aside ten yards for Mister Unwin and keep a reserve of two yards, just in case I'm wrong. The new gold braid will look well with it. Four yards of braid should be enough for the bodice and sleeves, don't you think?" He said the last to Eggsy.

"That's more than generous, Mister Hart."

"I told you. I'm Harry. And your young lady is Venetian. She'll need to display wealth."

"Yes, Harry."

The assistant left and Harry pulled out several roles of fine linen fabric. "I thought panels of these would layer nicely for your night dress, then perhaps this instead of the brighter color for your peignoir. 

The linen was fine enough that Eggsy could see his hand through it.

"It's too fine, Harry. The bits a woman don't have will show through it." 

The one over his hand was a delicate blue. Harry added another one in a pale lilac, one in pale rose, and another just plain cream. He rearranged them with the cream on the bottom and the lilac on top to create a floating effect. Eggsy could no longer see his hand through it.

"The cream is the least expensive. I'll give you enough for a woman's shift as well as for the night clothes. That gives you a four layers, plus one that will go one under the day dress. And this, perhaps for the peignoir?"

It was a heavy silk in a slightly lighter blue than the one for the day dress. When Eggsy moved it though, a bright scarlet appeared to wink out.

Harry said, "You mentioned that a man's daughter had just married…"

"The blue for innocence, and the scarlet to show she's no longer a maiden," Eggsy said. "This is too much, far too expensive."

Harry said, "If it's laid out right, it should take only about five yards of the silk. No sleeves, of course, but enough of a bodice to give you what you lack and enough skirt that you're obviously attempting modesty." 

Eggsy stayed quiet and looked into Harry's eyes. 

Harry said, "Yes, I'm very taken with you. I would like your company at supper some evening or we could dine at the tavern down the street when this is over. Nothing more. I appreciate your beauty as both Isabella and as a handsome young man."

Eggsy chuckled to himself. "The problem is I thought you was the handsomest man I'd ever seen last night. Wanted to ask you to supper -- my tab -- but had business last night. You only have my word on that, though. I don't want you to think when I kiss you tonight that I been bought and paid for."

"I've insulted you, but you must believe it was not my intent, either to insult or to buy you. Some things are too precious to be mere transactions, but like a jewel, I wanted you to have a perfect setting."

Eggsy closed his eyes. "I don't understand how you see that in someone who speaks another's words."

"Oh, Eggsy. You are a young man with so much potential. Let me give you this. Please."

Eggsy nodded. "Just for the costumes, mind. I want to know how much that cream linen cost to make a shirt for myself."

"I'll let Allen tell you the price, so that you know it's correct. Were you serious about the green velvet I brought out first? I can set the bolt aside if you think you might want a suit from it later."

Eggsy shook his head with a smile. "Maybe I'll come back some day and kick myself that it's gone before I can have a baldric or short cape made, but I can't let you save it for me."

'Then I think the only thing left to discuss is where we plan to have supper tonight."

Eggsy grinned, "An' which of us is payin'."

***  
They met at the Mermaid because Eggsy had a tab there. He insisted, after taking the yards of cloth to the costumers and letting Burbage know how much there was, that it was his shout. Roast chicken, a sallet of greens, bread, and butter were served with a sweet canary in the main room, though they had found a small table in the back where they could talk.

It was one of those perfect evenings where one topic flowed into another. They watered their wine and ordered nuts and sweetmeats just to keep the conversation going. Several of the playwrights were about, shouting amongst themselves, quarrelsome, but obviously enjoying the quarrels -- at least until Jonson made too cutting a remark and drove Middleton from the table.

For themselves, their tiny island of dim quiet was perfect. When the time came for them to go, Eggsy pulled Harry down a side street and pushed his back to a blind wall and kissed him sweetly. "Come back to mine?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "Come to mine, please. My servants are discreet and it would cause less talk than if I were seen leaving your rooms."

Eggsy held his eyes, looking for something deeper. "You trust an actor? Most think we're thieves."

Harry shrugged. "I can afford to lose silver, not that I think you'd take it."

"Harry, if I go home with you, I may never want to leave. You're…" 

His mouth was stopped with a kiss. "Then you're welcome to come back again and again."

Eggsy rested his forehead against Harry's shoulder before taking a step back and holding out his hand. "Show me how to get there."

***  
They found a torch boy to walk them through the streets, and Harry sent a runner ahead of them. When they arrived at his home a gentleman let them in, gave a nod, and disappeared. Eggsy caught glimpses of well oiled carved wood as Harry kissed him up the stairs. His bedroom already had a fire going. There were two heavy robes laid out and fine linen night shirts. Water was being kept warm by the fire, and they both made ablutions as they stripped to their skins. 

Harry got into bed first and said, "Come, my sweet lad. Jenkins has put hot bricks at our feet. I promise I'll keep you warm."

Eggsy slid under the covers Harry was holding up and held his eyes before leaning in to kiss his shoulder reverently. He brushed his lips across Harry's collarbones, nibbling at his clavicle and finding small places with his fingers to make Harry gasp. He felt the older man move to flip them and said, "Please, Harry. Let me discover you." He waited for the nod before leaning down to flick a small nipple caught in a golden thicket of hair. Eggsy slipped lower, his tongue tasting bits of skin, his lips pressing and sucking to make Harry writhe beneath him. 

"You're golden in the firelight. Your eyes are like warm amber watchin' me."

Harry stroked his cheek with the back of his hand. "You glow like the fire is within you, and your eyes look like lapis. No green at all."

Eggsy kissed the tip of his penis. "Will you think less of me, think me easy if…" His tongue flicked over the slit.

"No, Eggsy. I'll merely hope you'll let me taste you in the morning." He caught the younger man's chin with his hand and looked into his eyes. "This won't be our only night together unless _you_ choose that it be so. I can only hope this is the beginning of so much more."

"Harry." Eggsy turned his head and kissed his palm. Then he winked at Harry with a saucy smile and for the next little while the only sounds in the room were Harry's moans of ecstasy.

***  
Eggsy began working with Harry and Merlin in small ways. He'd overheard something two men were saying to each other at the back of the theater after a rehearsal. He'd repeated the conversation verbatim in the original Greek after giving them the precis in English. 

The two older men looked at him in astonishment. "I know I'm one of the Lord Chamberlain's Men and we're all thought to have 'little Latin and less Greek,' but some of us bothered to learn even if we didn't go to Oxford or Cambridge."

Merlin said, "Why did you tell us, lad? The King's guards would have paid for the information."

Eggsy shook his head. "Master Hart here might be the only tailor I've ever met, but I can tell that he ain't one. An' you? You disappear too well to be minor gentry helping your family by staying at court. That's how you described yourself, right?"

"I did indeed, lad. You remembered it accurately."

"Yeah, well, I'm an actor. We learn words well. We get invited to give private performances at great houses, and have all types show up to the public ones. Could be useful to the two of you."

Merlin glanced at Harry. "I know you translated what was said quite well, but did you understand the meaning behind it?"

"Don't know if I did." Eggsy shrugged, then added, "But that quote from the gospel 'bout Peter bein' the rock on which the church was founded, that prolly means they're Catholic, right? And whether they're loyal to the Crown an' hoping to be allowed to worship or disloyal and tryin' to get Catholic kings back, it's a problem for our King, innit?"

Harry said, "For lacking information, you gave an excellent analysis of the situation. Did you know the names of the men you heard?"

"No, Harry, sorry, Master Hart."

Merlin shook his head. "Just as you worked out Harry is more than a tailor and I'm more than a minor courtier, give me credit for working out you and Harry are more to each other than occasional dinner companions."

Eggsy went still. Even his expression froze.

"Neither of you is going to the tower, lad. The King has his favorites. Unless you betray me or the Crown -- and I can't imagine you doing either -- your secret is safe. If I find that it's not safe for you in England, I'll get you both to Scotland. If the whole island is too small for you, I can send you to the continent. Everyone there thinks the English are sodomites anyway. It won't shock them."

Eggsy glanced at Harry, still looking like a rabbit caught by torchlight. 

Harry said, "I trust Merlin. But even more than trust, I have information which could be damaging to him. He'll help us for his own sake, if not ours."

Merlin gave a curt nod.

"You sure an' certain, Harry?"

Harry took Eggsy's hand and kissed the palm. "I am, sweet lad."

Eggsy turned to Merlin. "Then it seems I'll be takin' instruction from you."

***  
Most of the time Eggsy just went out and visited Harry or attended rehearsals or ate at the public houses, but every once in awhile, Merlin or Harry would ask him to visit a particular public house or make contact with a friend in another acting troupe to better hear the gossip. 

In the meantime, the Lord Chamberlain's Men were nearly ready for the first performance of the new play at Blackfriars.

Richmond Valentine had arrived for rehearsals, and he and Eggsy hit it off well enough to make their relationship on the stage a good one for the audience. The announcements were made for Blackfriars, but their first performance was before King James at his court. Merlin attended, but Harry was not of high enough rank to be among the invited guests. Afterward, the King proclaimed them to be the King's Men, his own players, after which Burbage gave a speech about the singular honor.

Eggsy flirted with many of the court ladies, some of whom he was able to send Harry's way for fabrics and cord. He worked his way around the room until he got to Merlin who congratulated him on a good performance.

"Thank you, sir." He nodded at a small alcove where they were unlikely to be overheard. "I don't know whether it was entirely appropriate for All Saints' day." When they reached the alcove, he said, "Richmond Valentine is up to something. I don't know what, and perhaps he's working for you as well, but he seemed fascinated by Master Hart donating the cloth for my costumes and…"

"And, lad?" Merlin's voice was gentle, but firm.

"He seemed to be… I don't want to speak out of turn, but he seemed to be trying to find Catholics among us." Eggsy's voice was nearly a whisper.

"And your thoughts?"

"I don't know. Truly. He could be trying to discover Catholics to turn in and get reward money or he could be Catholic himself and trying to find others to follow him. He might even be using it as a diversion, as a way to separate himself from some of the more puritan sects to which he might belong."

Merlin assessed him and said, "I believe that you don't know. I'd like you to find out."

Eggsy nodded dejectedly.

"Let me be clear. You are not to ask him a single question, nor follow him, nor query the others in your company. Be friendly, but not intimate with him. Listen closely, as I know you do, and report anything suspicious to me or to Harry." He rested a hand on Eggsy's shoulder. "I'll ask you not to stay with Harry for a few nights. I want to make certain he's not having you followed."

"I won't put Harry in any danger. May I send him a message?"

"I need to see my tailor tomorrow. Apparently, my suit is out of fashion, and I'll need new before Christmas." He lowered his voice further. "If you want to write him a note, I'll take it with me. Unread. You have my word."

""Course, Merlin. I trust you an' all."

By the time the newly christened King's Men left Whitehall, Merlin had a small paper from Eggsy to give to Harry.

***  
The Christmas season was frantic for the King's Men. They were giving three performances between Christmas and twelfth night, all of which had been chosen by the King himself with _Twelfth Night_ being performed on twelfth night. They would also perform _Troilus and Cressida_ and _The Merchant of Venice_ in the following weeks -- though Eggsy had begged Burbage for a revival of _Tamburlaine_ or another of Marlowe's works. He'd been assuaged with the promise that if Master Shakespeare did not finish his next tragedy in time for Shrove Tuesday, they would play _Tamburlaine._

Harry had saved the green fabric and set aside some cut pieces from another bolt for contrast to make Eggsy an elegant suit to wear to court. He also gave him an earring made from a fine dark emerald with writing in Arabic on it. "I don't know what it says, but an ancestor of mine served the King of Jerusalem for a little while. This was believed to be payment."

"Harry, nothin' I have for you is anywhere near as fine as…" He kissed the other man fervently. "I love you. You worked that out, right?"

"Oh, Eggsy. I love you, too. Would that I had your Mister Shakespeare's way with words to tell you so."

Eggsy blushed and brought out his own gifts for Harry. The first was a dark clear amber set in silver. "Thought you might wear it on your hat or shoulder. It reminded me of your eyes." He took the brooch from Harry and pressed a small indentation. It opened to show a fine miniature painting of Eggsy. "Hope it's not too forward."

"It's exquisite, my sweet boy."

"Didn't have much else, but…" He thrust a small leather-bound volume at Harry who opened it to find poetry written in a very fine hand. "Eggsy?"

"I ain't up to the level of Jonson or Marlowe or Nashe, but I wanted you to have some words that were mine."

Harry took his hands and kissed them. "You are precious to me -- so very precious."

Eggsy blushed and changed the subject. "I hear Merlin got you an invitation to our performance of _Twelfth Night_ at the palace."

"I wish you were playing Viola. She's a rare character."

"No, Phil's played Rosalind and will play Viola. I get Portia and Beatrice. Master Shakespeare has given Phil a character called Regan in his new one, and I'm to play Cordelia, but since we haven't seen so much as a single sheet of it, they could be serving girls for all we know."

"You'll have to let me know what your costumes are for the new one."

"No, Harry. I can use what's in the company stores. Now let's to bed to start our new year together."

***  
The Shrove Tuesday performance was a triumph for the King's Men. Harry wasn't the only man surreptitiously wiping away tears as Eggsy, playing Cordelia, was carried onto the stage. When the King came forward to praise his players, Harry saw a small purse dropped unobtrusively into Eggsy's hand as well as a separate pouch for Burbage.

Merlin tapped him on the shoulder. "I wanted to ask your opinion on a suit, Master Hart."

They wandered to a small alcove where they sat in such a way that Merlin could keep an eye on the entire room. 

"Surely Lent is not the time for new clothes, Master Merlin."

"No, but I intend to have some for Easter and possibly another set for Pentecost, if you can accommodate me."

Harry said, "I've no doubt I can," and picked up an envelope which Merlin slipped to him. "Wasn't young Unwin delightful in his role? Sad, of course, but well played."

"That's actually what I need to talk to you about, Harry. There are rumors that he's a witch."

"Eggsy? How?"

Merlin smiled blandly and said, "He plays the woman too well, it's said, there must be some magic involved for him to do it so well. As for the 'how,' I've traced back one source of the original rumor to Richmond Valentine. He swears that Eggsy was really a woman when he played Desdemona."

"You think he suspects Eggsy of reporting to us? You, I should say."

"Harry, I'm well aware that most of your informants wouldn't give me the time of day. You're an equal…" Merlin caught Harry's expression and amended, "Nearly equal partner in this dangerous game. Eggsy is valuable to us both. Though more to you than me in many ways."

"Yes."

"If I have any warning at all of something against him, I'll send you notice and send directly to him through Burbage."

"Is Burbage part of your network?"

"An actor? How could I trust one?"

Harry realized that was the closest to an answer he'd get. "Thank you for letting me know."

"If I may make a suggestion?"

"Always."

"Give him up for Lent. As I've said before, while the King has male favorites there's less pressure on you and Eggsy, but if he's being accused of witchcraft…"

"Our times together could be used as evidence. Either I admit to sodomy which gets us both burned at the stake or I reinforce the evidence against him and send him to torture and death." He faced Merlin head on. "If Eggsy is arrested, I'll die beside him."

"I have never doubted your love for each other. Please believe that. I hope to avoid any such thing, but, should it come to that, I'll get you beheading and make certain the ax is sharp."

Harry said, "Thank you. Merlin…"

"Nothing more needs to be said."

Eggsy wandered over to them looking handsome in the green velvet suit Harry had given him with the emerald swinging in his ear bringing attention to his strong jaw and supple neck.

"I wanted to pay my respects, Master Merlin. I've been told you were instrumental in having Master Shakespeare complete the play in time."

Merlin nodded to him. "To see you as Cordelia was reward enough. Truly, a magnificent performance."

"You were indeed a paragon, my lad," Harry added.

"Can I meet you at home later?" he asked Harry _sotto voce_.

"I'll come to _you_ tonight. We have much to discuss."

Eggsy seemed thrown off balance by the change from their usual routine, but managed to approximate his usual demeanor as he said, "Thank you, sirs," and bowed himself out.

***  
Eggsy hated Lent. He'd understood Merlin's suggestion, and he and Harry had agreed to part from each other until Easter at least. He saw Harry in the audience at every Blackfriar's performance, and had gone to his shop to spend some of the King's purse on a new suit for spring which Harry promised to have finished by May Day.

In the meantime, Eggsy met with Merlin at the Mermaid "by accident" once or twice a week. They played chess against each other and discussed the state of the world over capon in green sauce and small beer. Eggsy passed along Richmond Valentine's appearance schedule. Other than Othello with the King's Men, he was also playing Mephistopheles in _Doctor Faustus_ for the Lord Admiral's Men and there was a play by Peele, _Alcazar_ , which was being financed by a benefactor. Desdemona was the only time Eggsy ran into Valentine, and since they no longer needed rehearsals, those meetings were rare. Valentine was still hinting toward Catholicism, though.

"Merlin?"

"Yes, Eggsy."

"Do you want to catch Valentine?" His voice was soft over the chess board. He saw Merlin's jaw tighten.

"How many moves to checkmate?"

Eggsy glanced down. "Four. Three if you move the knight."

Merlin toppled his king. "Allow me to walk you to your lodgings."

After they crossed London Bridge, Merlin pulled him by the collar of his shirt into a small side court and pinned him to the wall with an arm at his throat. "Why did you ask me that, boy?" Merlin's voice was low and dangerous.

"There've been rumors since you arrived in London, sayin' you're Catholic yourself. I'm not sayin' you'd allow anything against the King, but your heart might not be in catching your fellow churchmen." The arm at his throat loosened a fraction.

"I know the rumors," Merlin said; "I encourage them. It makes people look the other way when they're trying to find King James' spymaster. The rumors started in Scotland because I'm not one who follows Knox, as they do. I'm Church of England, as is the King, but to strict Calvinists? I might as well be sitting at the feet of the Pope in Rome."

"I understand, Master Merlin."

"Did I hurt you?"

"If you'd tried to slit my throat, you'd have succeeded, but I think I'd've gelded you before I died."

Merlin glance down to see Eggsy's knife at his fork. "You're fast, lad."

"I had to ask, Merlin."

"Aye, lad. You did. I've had to reassure Harry as well. If you were together, you would already have known."

"Will it be much longer? May I go to him at Easter?"

Merlin shook his head. "Not unless we know more than we do now. I don't want to lose either of you to carelessness."

Eggsy said, "I'll do anything to keep Harry safe, but it's hard."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "I'm certain it is, lad, for both of you."

***

Harry was dispatching as many of his agents as he could to find out more about plots against the King and met with Merlin at least once a week himself. 

It wasn't until the week after Easter, with Eggsy and Harry still apart to keep the worst from happening, that a small lead opened up. Harry was able to handle Valentine by the simple expedient of offering him costumes for _Alcazar_. Merlin was there, by chance as far as Valentine knew, and between them, they got Valentine talking enough to follow the clues to a plot against the King which was planned for Pentecost at Hampton Court.

Valentine was left to go back to the Lord Admiral's Men, but, within the week, he had departed London and was next heard of in Spain performing at the court of Philip IV. Once the plot was foiled, both men would be looking to see if any among their agents was working for other masters.

Harry quietly took care of the plot's loose ends in southern England. His agents, having finally been pointed in the right direction, were able to confirm six of the main plotters. Harry went in person to interrogate the leaders before sending them quietly to their makers with an old Venetian trick.

Merlin took Scotland and the northern marches whose lords had provided most of the financing. 

Eggsy became the focal point of both their webs in London while they were out of the city, and Merlin noted upon his return how well the lad had handled all the details. Once he and Harry had renewed their passion, he planned to ask them whether Eggsy could be trained to the position permanently. He thought late August might be when they could concentrate enough on larger questions than which would kiss the other first.

No word of the plot leaked out to the public. The King was told, and Buckingham, who was his current favorite, had to be informed as well in order to protect their safety. But the courtiers and the merchants had no idea how close the kingdom had come to needing a new monarch. The proposed queen, Anne Stanley, was questioned by her cousin the King, but he was satisfied she knew nothing of the plot herself. She and her husband stayed at court in order to prevent others from trying the same.

In the meantime, Phil, Eggsy's main rival for leading women's roles with the King's Men was quietly encouraged by Merlin to work with another company or risk having his defamation of Eggsy made into a criminal charge which he would lose. Merlin pointed out that a brand on his face would prevent Phil from playing any character, much less a sweet young girl.

***  
Merlin finished up the last of his notes and examined the state of the Kingdom. He went to his tailor to pick up a suit, and while there, told Harry that the King's Men would play at Hampton Court for May Day and gave him a personal invitation to attend.

On May Day, after watching him play the Queen of France in _Love's Labours Lost,_ Harry slowly peeled the exquisite new suit of clothes Eggsy had worn to court and knelt before him, pleasing his lover orally before taking him to bed for rougher pursuits. 

When they lay together under the sheets afterward, Eggsy held Harry close and whispered, "I'm home, my love. I'm home."


End file.
